A child is all we need
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: Poor sweet Olive. Unable to bare children. Do not worry darling, your beloved future husband will give you what you desire. All you have to do is love me forever.
1. chapter 1

**Case Number: 213.**

 **Patient: Olivia Dane.**

 **Consultation Dated: 2014.07.12.**

 **Initial Date of Patient Consult: 2014.03.15.**

 **Patient Age: 29.**

 **Gender: Female.**

 **Observing Physician: Dr. Garret Snow.**

 **THERAPY STATUS:**

 **Her REM cycle seems highly arrhythmic. Morphogenic Engine activity plateaus at 86 PPM. She is the first female to react positively to the engine. She claims that she sleeps perfectly but her REM Cycle says otherwise.**

 **DIAGNOSTIC:**

 **Occasional heavy coughing and complains of pains in stomach, symptoms are psychological not physical. It seems that Morphogenic Engine** **simulates old pains from her self abortion.**

 **Miss Dane has shown no signs of sickness when subjected to the Morphogenic engine. Neither has she shown signs of dying as all other females have. She is unique, perhaps it is due to her infertility.**

 **Doctor Morical of the Chasty Asylum has taken all the females as they were unable to be treated under the effects of the engine. We managed to keep Olivia hidden from the director's gaze.**

 **Bringing Olivia outside is advised.**

 **INTERVIEW NOTES:**

 **Dane's personality remains calm until certain triggers cause her to become frantic, she verges on a psychotic breakdown. When speaking to her she remains calm and hides behind a polite exterior. She agrees to everything I say even if it conflicts with her views. She refuses help and any form of psychology we try to give her.**

 **Miss Dane was found guilty of murdering 30 women and her late Husband Emmitt Dane, each woman had their wombs brutishly removed. She was admitted to Mount Massive Asylum in the hopes of returning her sanity.**

 **She refuses to speak on anything about her late husband, only saying she killed him and that was that. We had hoped that she would give us insight as to why she murdered her unborn child then murdered him.**

 **History of abuse by her father may lead us into why she attacked her husband but that is another topic she refuses to engage in.**

 **The Morphogenic engine has caused her outbursts to become more frequent, her emotions have become strengthened and easy to change.**

 **Recent observation has shown she and Gluskin have taken to each other, perhaps due to their similar views in offspring. Whenever I speak to Dane about Gluskin her exterior is outwardly happy, it is hard to stop her incessant rambling about the man and Gluskin is similarly the same though less enthusiastic, more gentle and polite.**

 **A Child Is All We Need**

Oliva hated the asylum, the walls were plain and dull and she was the only person in the female ward. Every day she sat in her room, unable to leave but to speak to her psychologist, who wasn't much help.

"Dane, face the wall" she did what was asked, knowing that if she did not she would get beaten. Harshly. She felt two men grab her hands and tied them behind her back.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked shakingly. One of them grabbed her arm and dragged her through the halls of the female ward.

"Your psychologist has prescribed you an hour of recreation time outside each day" the other guard, that was not holding her, replied.

Olivia hadn't seen the sun in over a year, since she was admitted. It was a marvellous feeling, the heat on her pale skin. "An hour Miss Dane" they stood at the door, keeping a close eye on her. She walked out onto the dead grass, it was not maintained as no one had used it since the other females left. She wondered how they forgot her, how they left her in this place. She hated it, it felt like she was going insane, if she wasn't already. She heard whispering in the walls almost every night.

Olivia noticed that she was brought out with only a few others on the male side, there was a wire fence dividing us. Most of the men seemed preoccupied except for one man who rested against the fence. He seemed to be singing something softly to himself.

With her interest peaked she strolled over to him, loudly enough so he heard her footsteps so he wouldn't get frightened. This was a mental asylum, who knows how insane he could be, then again, she couldn't talk. "hi" she said softly once he finished singing. He turned around slowly, hesitantly. "My names Olivia" the man was handsome, he had black hair that fell into his beautiful blue eyes that were rimmed with bruises from the brutality they all face. She was the same, littered with bruises from head to toe.

"I am Eddie Gluskin" he sounded confused "what are you doing here? There are no females anymore."

"They're all gone, just me now" she replied, swinging on the hells on her feet. "Dunno why though" she noticed his intense stare and felt a tingle down her spine.

"I've never seen you before" Eddie stared down at this small woman, she was a pretty thing. Black hair that was dishevelled and unkept and reached well past her bottom. Her eyes were a dull green and were bloodshot, she had bruises on her lips and cheeks.

"I've been inside since I came here" she sighed and looked up at the sky "I like the sun, its warm and nice" she looked back down at him with a smile "do you like the sun?"

"I do, it makes a beautiful woman like you look more ethereal" Eddie smiled at her blush "are you married?"

The girls blush instantly disappeared, instead a dead and dull expression covered her face "I killed him" her voice was low and held no emotion. Eddie had seen that look, for he wore it himself many times.

"A face like yours should never look so dead, smile!" the dead look disappeared and a big grin stretched across her face "there, very beautiful!" he tilted his head and looked down at her stomach, imagining it swollen with a child "you would look beautiful as mother, swollen with a baby"

That dead look returned "baby…b-baby" Olivia began shivering, her hands grabbed her head as she collapsed onto the ground. Eddie noticed her guards rushing towards her "MY BABY! Can't have a baby, no baby, no body for baby, taken from me, stolen! NO BABY!" the inmate watched as she was dragged away, kicking and screaming. Her words screamed in his head, no baby, stolen. Was her child taken from her? What horrible person would do such a thing, to rob a mother of her sweet child. _I killed him_. Her husband must have killed their child, he wished he could have killed him. A baby was precious, and he stole it.

He noticed the guards on his side staring at him, ready to intervene should something happen, he was letting his rage take him over. No. He needed to be a gentlemen, a man should never let his emotions control him.

It was as he thought, when sweet Olivia returned to the garden she had apologised to him and told him of how her husband never wanted a child so he plunged a knife into her and murdered their child. He took her to the hospital straight after, lying about how she stabbed herself.

She murdered him straight after, she even told him how she hated every woman who aborted their child, he could not blame her. She was robbed, never to carry nor conceive another child again and yet so many females got abortions and murdered their own child. "If I could I would give you a child" he had said to her so sweetly, so sincere that she broke down crying and tried to grab him, hold him to her. She was shortly dragged away by her guards after that.

They talked each day they were outside, for the entire hour they chatted happily, being in their own little world. That stopped after a month, neither were allowed outside. The doctors were preparing them for something.

And then it happened "Gluskin face the wall" Eddie panicked, he was once again being dragged to the Morphogenic Engine. He fought as hard as he could, it took three men to drag him down to the underground laboratory.

"Stop don't do this to me please!" he screamed loudly, he ran to the man he saw at the window "please, you are the only one you can stop this!" he tried to get the man to help him but he was pulled away.

"No please get away from me!" Eddie snapped his head to the side and saw his sweet Olive being dragged in,

"Olivia!" he shouted and tried to force himself to her, it was futile of course but he was panicking

"Eddie!" she screeched and tried to claw her way to him. They were strapped to the machine. Tubes were stabbed into their bodies and shoved down their throats.

"Begin" a man ordered. And with that the torture began.

Their screams merged together and bounced off the walls, it echoed throughout the halls. Their skin peeled off, eyes bled deeply and their bodies tried to tear them apart. Their minds scattered and rearranged themselves, all things bottled up within the deep recesses of their minds broke free and corrupted what little sanity they had left.

Once their torture ended they were dragged back to their homes and left to _rot_

Well…

…Until the lights turned out


	2. Chapter 2

The Groom strode confidently through the halls of the woman's ward, there was a slight spring in his step and a happy gleam in his blood shot eyes. He stopped at a door and knocked on it loudly, he waited for a few seconds and the door opened. Before him stood his beautiful Olivia, her eyes were dazed yet were captivating "My beautiful Olive!" he cheered and pulled his raven-haired beauty into his arms.

"Eddie?" she whispered, her voice was soft and ethereal "My sweet Eddie" she smiled and hugged him back "you came for me."

"My sweet Olive, I could never leave you" he leant back and placed a grubby hand on her porcelain skin "we are to be married soon, I could not leave my bride alone in a place full of whores."

"Married?" a sweet smile graced her face but it abruptly fell "n-no…you can't" she slid back and whined "the devil took my womb from me, he stole my children" tears streamed down her face, Eddie panicked and pulled her into his arm once more.

"Olive, darling Olive" he shushed her gently "I saw a sign, there are beautiful beings who can carry our child" his Olive gasped "yes, we will be married and our family will grow."

"My little Eddie, the angels are singing in my head" she looked up and swayed her head slightly, as if dancing to music. Eddie smiled at his darlings beauty. "They whisper, they are impatient. Our children are waiting for us."

"We must begin preparations my darling Olive, a dress must be made, and we must find our surrogate" he stepped away and began muttering to himself about all the preparation needed.

"Sweet Eddie be patient" she placed a gentle hand on his arm, giving him a dazed smile that he so adored.

"I'm sorry my love, I got too carried away" he sighed and ran an hand through his unkept hair, he grimaced at the mess "we must first look the part" he looked down at the dreadful attire his beloved was forced to wear, it was white and dirty and a woman must never wear what men wear "and I must make you look ethereal, like a bride should be" he already imagined the outfits she would wear, he begin to lose himself in his preparation once more. "We must make a home for our children to live and be happy."

"Pretty children, giggling and dancing under the moonlight" she twirled around and hummed to herself, Eddie laughed and pulled her to him, dancing along with her "so many beautiful children, like stars in the sky."

"You are truly amazing darling, the perfect bride" he leant down and kissed her passionately, she moaned and pushed away.

"Naughty" she tapped his nose and pouted "we aren't married yet, patience my love."

Eddie sighed and nodded "you are right, I got carried away" he stroked her porcelain skin, even with her wounds and scars she was a vision, an angel sent to him from above "you are too tempting, such beauty should not exist let alone be my fiancé."

"My handsome man" she sighed and cupped his cheek, he closed his eyes and leant into her cold skin "you are like a dark knight, sweeping me off my feet" she slid her hand down to his strong chest "your heart beats strongly, boom boom, boom boom, boom boom. So strong and filled with love" she sighed dreamily "my poor, sweet, Eddie. You've been hurt and alone for too long, I'm here beloved, I will always be here" she leant up and kissed his cheek "and I children will be here soon too."

The Groom was hard at work, trying to bring life and create a happy family. Piles of bodies were getting too high as each of his beloved surrogates failed. The whores left him before he got to place his seed within them.

"You are all SLUTS!" he roared and threw his recent surrogate to the floor, its blood splattered around him from the incisions he made. All he wanted was to remove any vulgar bits and create a smooth place to bring his child into the world, but each time his surrogate left him.

"Eddie?" Olive whispered fearfully, Gluskin took a deep breath and looked at his beloved. She was enchanting, she wore a soft black dress that covered her arm and flowed down to her ankles, no vulgarity showed yet he still could not keep his gaze from her.

"I'm sorry if I startled you darling, these whores are not strong enough to carry our child, they leave us!" he roared and bashed his foot into the dead body before him, crushing the skull under his heel. Olivia whined and glided over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight.

"These monsters don't deserve to carry our child" she nuzzled his back "no anger should be wasted on them" she turned him around and cupped his cheeks "smile my beloved."

"You are my light darling" he sighed dramatically "a gentleman should never show their anger in the presence of a lady" he smiled "and never to his future wife."

"Sweet Eddie, our children will come…"

"Yes, we must try again."


End file.
